1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to interactive training, and in particular, to methods and systems for computerized interactive training.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to teach employees and others new skills, training systems have been developed. However, many conventional training systems are based on the premise that the most efficient way to train people is to have them observe or listen to a presentation of example scenarios of the correct way to perform a task. For example, the presentation can include a presentation of the correct way for a customer service representative to interact with a customer.
Disadvantageously, many of these conventional techniques fail to provide adequate training reinforcement and often fail to adequately engage the trainee. Further, many conventional training techniques fail to provide an adequate method of measuring a trainee's skill acquisition.
In addition, certain conventional training techniques necessitate an undesirable amount of manual interaction by a human trainer, thereby increasing training costs. Still further, certain conventional training techniques do not provide an adequate mechanism for measuring a trainee's progress.